Clear Blue Lake
by 10000trees
Summary: ONE-SHOT: if you read it, review it! OOC, edward takes bella to a lake, and a cave.... tell me how to write better please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

We sat in Edward's Volvo, going much too fast for anyone's good. It was Saturday morning and we were going to yet another mystery location.

We had been in the car for quite some time, even with the insane speed of 160 miles per hour. Although I had no idea where we were going, I had nowhere else to be until Sunday afternoon, when Charlie would expect me back from a sleepover with Alice.

As Edward turned the car off the highway, I realized we were in a place I had never heard of before. The town was small, like Forks, and had similar rain clouds overhead. No weather would be stopping us today.

We drove through the town, and when it ended, we didn't stop.

"Are we nearly there?" I wondered out loud.

"Nearly."

"Will you tell me where we're going yet?"

He sighed. I had been asking him this question since I found out we weren't going to the meadow, where we usually went when he took me without telling me.

"No. You won't want to go if I tell you what where it is."

I realized I would never get it out of him, and simply took his hand and held it between mine. He looked at me and smiled his uneven smile. I couldn't help but smiling back.

"I'm still not telling you," he said with amusement in his voice.

"I know," I frowned. I looked out of the window and watched the trees fly by.

"Don't be upset. I promise you will like it once you get there," he sounded sincere.

I didn't respond, instead I looked directly into his pleading eyes, that we searching my face for something, and decided to believe him. He looked pleased with what he found in my face and looked towards the road as he slowly stopped the car.

He rushed out of the car and was opening my door before I realized he left his seat. I took his hand and got carefully out of the car. He kissed me quickly before swinging me on his back.

Suddenly it clicked.

He was going to run.

I groaned, and instead of comforting me, my Edward chuckled. I glared at his back before closing my eyes.

"I'm ready," I said reluctantly

Before I could have decided to change my mind, Edward took off with me on his back. I felt the cool damp air blow back my wavy mahogany hair. After a minute of cling to Edward for dear life, the wind stopped and I sensed we were in a clearing of some sort.

I opened my eyes, and saw a clear blue lake, and a three story high waterfall. Surrounding the far half of the lake were a few boulders that one could sit on, or jump off of into the cool water. On this side, there was a small beach, if you would call it that. The birds in the trees sang joyfully, as if to match my emotions.

Edward helped me off his back, and I noticed his face was beaming at my reaction.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," I said in wonder and awe of what was before me.

"Jasper and Alice found it when we first moved here. Alice said we could borrow the secret place for today."

I walked down to the edge of the lake, and Edward came with. I took of my shoes and walked along the beach, sometimes daring to get my feet wet in the ice-cold water.

"I want to show you something. Come with me."

I put my shoes back on, and followed Edward. He took me near the waterfall and asked me to climb on his back again.

"Why?"

"Because you can't climb very well."

"We're climbing this wall?" I stared at him and then the cliff the waterfall fell off of.

"No, I am. You will be on my back."

And so I climbed on his back and he started up. About half way up, he stopped, and climbed into a small hole in the side of the rock. It was just about tall enough for Edward to walk in. Outside the cave, all I could see was the waterfall rushing past, five feet or so from the edge. He showed me into the cave, and gave me a brief tour.

There was a main, large room, the first room you entered, which was roughly the size of the gym at Forks High. Off of the main room, there were several smaller rooms, the size of a large bedroom.

Edward told me that it was their emergency place, in case something happened and they had to leave, but couldn't go far.

Once, he said, they had to use it, and it was now stocked with a few articles of clothing and other necessities that they would need, for about a week. What they could possibly need, I had no idea, but I didn't ask.

Soon, Edward told me that there was a nice river on top of the cliff and that we should go see it. I agreed, and climbed onto his back. He scaled the rest of the cliff swiftly and easily. We had been climbing under the waterfall, and only a few feet from the top did he turn to come up on the side of the river.

The river was beautiful. It slowly widened as it came to the edge, making it flow smoothly and crisply, without a splash or break.

There was some grass on the side of the river, and we walked over to it, and he laid down, gently pulling me down too. I laid beside him and took in his scent.

We stayed there, occasionally speaking, but mostly just enjoying each other's presence, until much after sunset.

"Love, I think we should go now. You must be getting cold."

It was only then that I realized I was cold, and it was not just because of Edward's body temperature. I nodded and walked with him to the edge, by the waterfall.

He picked me up, jumped with me in his arms, and quickly landed onto the soft ground below. He didn't pause to let me catch my breath before he started running.

Before long we arrived at his silver Volvo. He set me in gently and shut my door, before rushing over to his side of the car and getting in. I smiled at him and took his hand, holding it between mine.

I meant to ask him something; but too quickly I fell asleep, forgetting all about it. I dreamt of Edward, and the clear blue lake.


End file.
